Saldando cuentas
by MaryWeasley94
Summary: El orgullo es algo difícil de superar, a veces algunas heridas son demasiado profundas para sanar y se necesita mas que el tiempo para lograrlo... pero no todo el mundo tiene tiempo para arreglar sus errores, a veces no hay segundas oportunidades para resurgir.
1. Chapter 1

_**Saldando cuentas.**_

_**¡Un nuevo Dramione!**_

_******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

_Bueno pues, a mis antiguas lectoras les doy la bienvenida, se que** no** es la continuación de **"En el nido de la serpiente"** pero es algo que se ha venido cocinando en mi mente durante algunas semanas y creo que la tengo suficientemente clara como para compartirla._

_la continuación de mi otro dramione viene pronto y serán una serie de viñetas, no un fic propiamente dicho._

_En fin, me embarco en una nueva aventura con Draco&Hermione, creo que esta sera algo mas cruda y dura que la anterior..._

_las invito a seguir conmigo, acompañarme y descubrir que pasara esta esta vez._

_disfruten__ este primer capitulo y **dejen sus Reviews**... si tengo su aprobación y quieren seguir leyendo así me lo dejaran saber._

_besos _

**_¡A LEER!_**

* * *

_**POV/Hermione**_

Respiro profundo, intentando llenar en vano sus adoloridos pulmones.

El gran comedor estaba repleto y podía jurar que durante la última hora que ella tenía sentada en la desvencijada mesa, la gente que había estado implicada la noche anterior en la guerra, ahora mismo se había duplicado, al igual que los cadáveres que seguían apilándose al fondo de la enorme sala situada sobre su cabeza.

Ella tenía que tomarse algunos minutos, había ayudado hasta que su fuerza de voluntad lo había permitido, había trasladado a cientos de heridos a la improvisada enfermería dispuesta por madame Pomfrey en el segundo piso, o lo que quedaba de él, había guiado a muchas personas hacia los trasladores que había logrado encantar el profesor Flitwick y había calmado a la mayoría de chicos que por alguna razón no pudieron abandonar el castillo con sus compañeros la noche anterior.

Había conservado su entereza cuando con ayuda de Bill y Percy, había llevado el cuerpo de Fred a una habitación dispuesta para los caídos miembros de la orden del fénix, siendo seguidos de cerca por unos muy rotos Weasleys. Había sido sumamente difícil mirar a Fred, ver sus facciones relajadas al igual que el resto de él, sus ojos cerrados y su pecho fijo, ya no respiraba, ya no hablaba, no reía y no volvería a hacerlo jamás… estaba segura que la peor parte de todo eso era ver a un lado del pelirrojo a su gemelo, que tampoco volvería a hacerlo.

Con mucho esfuerzo se había controlado cuando fue el turno de llevar los cuerpos de Tonks y Remus, la situación era tan estúpidamente inadecuada e injusta que a veces una risa repleta de histeria pugnaba por salir de sus labios, ellos que apenas saboreaban la felicidad, que comenzaban a disfrutar el proceso de formar una familia, no podrían hacerlo porque habían entregado sus vidas a la causa, a la guerra, habían luchado codo a codo hasta su último aliento por la libertad del mundo mágico.

La sorpresa de ver el cuerpo lánguido de Colín Creevey, un chico que ni siquiera tenía que estar en el castillo, que debió ser evacuado la noche anterior, ahí, rígido y ensangrentado junto a los demás , hizo que su corazón se marchitara un poco más.

Pero cuando la enfermera le pidió que retirara el delgado cuerpo de una chica rubia ubicada en una de las camas, Hermione no pudo continuar.

Lavender Brown estaba tumbada en una camilla, su cuerpo laxo se extendía sobre las blanquecinas sabanas, ahora teñidas de un escarlata que provoco escalofríos en la castaña, y las marcas de las garras y mandíbulas de Fenrir Greyback casi sobresalían de la delicada piel de su cuello, ella se acerco dispuesta a ayudar un poco más, pero tener que observar tanta muerte y devastación de primera mano no se lo permitió, disculpándose apresuradamente de una ocupada Pomfrey salió de un tiro de la habitación y corrió hacia el abarrotado gran comedor, al menos ahí el ruido incesante de gente yendo y viniendo, hablado en susurros y gritos, abrazándose felices de continuar vivos o llorando juntos alguna perdida, lograba embotar sus sentidos, no le permitía pensar ni recordar todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas horas, días… meses.

Así que se limitaba a pasear sus ojos por las caras que la rodeaban, eso hasta que alguien tomo asiento junto a ella y cuando giro el rostro para ver mejor a su compañía lo primero que pudo ver fue una cazadora marrón raída, quemada y sucia, un cuerpo desgarbado dentro de ella, y una mata desordena de pelo azabache sobre la cabeza del portador.

Arremango su chaqueta dejando sus codos libres, y con sus dedos entumecidos aparto el cabello de su cara antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia el hombre frente a ella.

Harry no dijo nada durante algunos segundos, Hermione lo miro de hito a hito, tratando de deducir como se sentía su mejor amigo sin tener que preguntarlo directamente, pero lo cierto era que no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que Harry estaba sumido en una tristeza abrazadora, aunque parte de su mente estuviera al menos tranquila de que todo hubiese terminado.

Conocía lo suficiente a ese hombre para saber también que probablemente estaría haciendo un recuento de cada persona que había caído en el castillo, cada muerte producida durante el último año al menos, y estaría recriminándose, culpándose y enumerando las razones por las cuales él era el responsable de cada perdida.

Hermione no sabía ni podía decirle algo que calamara su angustia, ni siquiera podía calmar la suya propia… necesitarían de mucho tiempo antes de que las heridas empezaran siquiera a cicatrizar, aunque no tenia ninguna duda de que las marcas quedarían ahí para siempre.

- Se van – murmuro Harry sin fijar sus ojos en Hermione, que se giro para verlos – los Weasley, se van… van a la madriguera algunas horas… – aclaro.

Hermione asintió en silencio, ella lo esperaba, era lo lógico y era lo más sano que podían hacer, irse, prepararse para lo inminente, de igual forma Fred no sería enterrado hasta la noche de ese día, o del siguiente, cuando los demás miembros de la orden estuvieran listos y pudieran trasladar los cuerpos hacia el borde del lago negro, donde por votación unánime habían decidió hacer un pequeño cementerio para que descansaran los héroes de guerra, junto a su líder, Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Te marchas con ellos? – susurro al fin Hermione, aunque interiormente sabia la respuesta que daría el chico de ojos verdes.

- No… no puedo, yo, Fred – musito y Hermione lo detuvo alzando su mano y por primera vez en lo que llevaban sentados juntos, Harry Potter poso sus opacas orbes en ella – No puedo.

- No es tu culpa Harry, no puedes culparte por eso y sé que dentro de ti lo sabes tan bien como yo – dio una suave sonrisa que sabía, no se reflejaba en sus agotados ojos, pero que al menos serviría para apoyar precariamente el ánimo de su mejor amigo –

- Ellos querían que te dijera que podías marcharte con ellos si así preferías, Ginny iba a buscarte pero me ofrecí a hacerlo, no quería estar mas tiempo en la misma habitación que… - se detuvo y Hermione sabia a lo que se refería, sabía que no podía mirar el cadáver de Fred sin sentir que algo dentro suyo se quebraba al igual que ella- Les dije que te lo dejaría saber, aunque creo que tampoco lo harás – dijo él con voz suave y lisa, sin atisbo de alguna emoción, ya no la miraba, ahora permanecía absorto en el dorso de su herida mano –

- No, me quedo aquí – murmuro y el, imitando su respuesta, asintió en silencio – Creo que necesitan algo de tiempo para ellos, como familia… necesitan privacidad para curarse.

Pensar en su familia la deprimió un poco más, desearía poder contar con los protectores brazos de su madre en este momento, desearía poder desaparecer del castillo y volver a su hogar donde sus padres estarían esperándola dispuestos a arrullarla y acompañarla hasta que su corazón dejara de doler, pero no podía hacerlo, probablemente sus padres estarían en medio de Australia, viviendo un nuevo día como cualquier otro, ignorantes del peligro que su única hija había corrido durante todo este tiempo… una hija que no recordaban tener.

Y tampoco podía expresar sus deseos en voz alta… no con Harry a un lado, Harry que no tenía a nadie en el mundo, nadie que lo esperara fuera de castillo en ruinas que se había convertido Hogwarts.

Una figura masculina se sentó en el otro extremo de Hermione y por una milésima de segundo pensó que se trataba de Ron, pero no, el hombre a su lado tenía cara redonda y cabello oscuro, su suéter de rayas estaba chamuscado por diferentes partes, al igual que la piel rosada de sus manos y cabeza, aunque era obvio que habían colocado una pomada cicatrizante en ellas porque ya presentaba piel nueva en las quemaduras causadas por Voldemort.

- Luna acaba de marcharse, su padre y ella planeaban buscar no se qué cosa en casa y volver, dijo algo de unos duendes que cantaban en momentos como estos, creo que intentan ayudar a su modo - Neville paseo su rostro por la sala antes de dejarse agazapar, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sosteniendo con sus manos su rostro enrojecido – Mi abuela insiste en que nos marchemos a casa, pero le dije que se fuera sola, aun hay mucho por hacer.

- Tu ya has hecho mucho Neville, ni siquiera te has tomado un respiro… te he estado viendo – murmuro Hermione, y era cierto, el pobre chico estuvo toda la mañana de un punto a otro en el castillo, trayendo y llevando gente, reparando columnas que amenazaban en caerse de un momento a otro, guiando a las mareas de gente que se paseaban por ahí confundidas, trabajaba como el líder en que se había convertido durante los tiempos difíciles dentro del castillo, era algo impresionante de ver, Neville había cambiado mucho durante los últimos meses, si alguien había dudado de su pertenencia en Gryffindor, ahora no podía hacerlo más – no te haría mal tomarte algún tiempo, descansar Neville, hay mucha gente apara ayudar ahora.

- Si, eso mismo dijo mi abuela - asintió distraídamente, Hermione iba a replicar, iba a decirle que quizá su abuela tenía razón, cuando la enorme figura de Neville se enderezo repentinamente en el asiento, provocando un sobresalto en la castaña que lo observo perpleja, sus ojos miraban algo al otro lado del salón, algo que obviamente Hermione no podía ver, pero que parecía molestarle por la forma en que su ceño se arrugaba y sus labios se colocaban en una dura y apretada línea- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí, Harry?

La leona estiro su cuello intentado ver el punto que Neville observaba con interés y si no se equivocaba, algo parecido al desprecio, pero había demasiada gente entre ella y el otro lado de la sala, así que sus ojos marrones no localizaban la razón del enojo de su amigo.

- Kingsley pensó que era mejor que permanecieran aquí, no podía dejar que se marcharan así como así, además hay aurores vigilando – dijo simplemente el niño que vivió, Neville dio un resoplido pero pareció entender las razones presentadas por Harry –

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? – cuestiono Hermione, esta vez aventurándose a ponerse de pie para observar mejor, y así lo hizo.

Lo que sus ojos vieron al otro lado de la sala le explico el repentino resentimiento en la voz de Neville.

Justo frente a ellos, sentados muy juntos en una mesa habían tres personas, tres cabezas rubias que permanecías algo agazapadas, probablemente queriendo pasar de ser percibidas, cosa que resultaba casi innecesaria pues todos en la sala parecían absortos en sus propios asuntos y no reparaban en los dos hombres y la hermosa mujer que se mantenían aparte en la esquina de la mesada manchada por escombros.

Los Malfoy, ataviados con sus túnicas negras estaban más blancos que nunca, su lisa piel semejaba la claridad de la cal, sus cabellos rubios casi platinados estaban pegados a sus rostros y sus ojos no parecían observan realmente a nada ni nadie a su alrededor, el hombre de cabello largo y más claro tenía su rostro contraído, el tiempo había abierto surcos en la piel alrededor de sus ojos y parecía que en ese preciso momento sufría un gran dolor aunque no había nada que parecía infringirlo, la mujer permanecía entre los dos hombres y sostenía con, lo que Hermione considero, mas fuerza de la necesaria, la mano del hombre más joven, que mantenía un gesto compungido, casi aterrado en su angular rostro.

Ella parpadeo varias veces mirando la escena antes de que la voz de su mejor amigo la sacara del ensimismamiento.

- La verdad no se qué hacer con ellos – dijo con voz casi preocupada.

- ¿a qué te refieres? – cuestiono Neville y Hermione, aun permaneciendo de pie frente a sus dos amigos, miro a Harry que ahora no la observaba a ella, sino a Neville directamente.

- Narcissa Malfoy me salvo la vida – dijo él y Neville pareció dispuesto a decir algo, aunque Harry no se lo permitió – Engaño a Voldemort y gracias a eso pude salir del bosque, pude volver…

- y sientes que le debes algo – culmino Hermione entendiendo el problema en el que Harry se veía hundido, el azabache se limito a asentir pesadamente y Hermione suspiro un poco frustrada por la actitud de Harry – Quizás debas darle las gracias, aunque seguramente no las quiera recibir y asegure que el hecho de que tu sigas vivo es solo porque ella necesitaba una razón para volver por Draco.

- Lo sé Hermione, lo sé – dijo él y cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en ella, Hermione sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento, quizás estaba siendo muy dura – Pero aun así aquí estoy, vivo… y ella se jugó su propio pellejo para sacarme de ahí, no importa si la razón era volver al castillo por su hijo o realmente ayudarme a derrotar a Tom Riddle, si Voldemort hubiese notado que lo había intentado engañar, ella, su esposo ,su hijo, yo y probablemente todos aquí habríamos muerto de igual forma.

No pudo replicarle… pese a que intento buscar una manera, tuvo que aceptar que Harry tenía razón, así que muy a su pesar y al de muchos otros, una de las razones por las cuales permanecían con vida era porque Narcissa Malfoy había ayudado a Harry.

Que irónico resultaba que un Malfoy hubiese contribuido de tal forma a preservar la vida de tantos magos y brujas ajenos a la causa de Lord Voldemort.

- Igual no podrás evitar que los envíen a azkaban Harry – Neville musito las palabras sin malicia alguna, pero Hermione no pudo evitar sentir que él deseaba que sucediera eso más que cualquier otra cosa.

No lo juzgaba.

- En realidad… - Harry miro a Neville un momento y pareció dudar antes de continuar su oración – En realidad, estuve charlando con Kingsley y ambos creemos que debo interceder por ellos.

- Ya me lo temía – murmuro la castaña, y no mentía, internamente no le impresionaba que Harry actuara de esa forma, como Neville, Harry había madurado mucho durante los últimos meses, ella había visto en primera fila su metamorfosis, el chiquillo que se dejaba dominar por el odio se había esfumado, Harry era un hombre inteligente, sensato y por sobre todas las cosa justo, si él pensaba que Narcissa Malfoy se había ganado su apoyo, se lo daría, pese a que el resto del mundo pensara lo contrario –

-¿Tu no crees que es lo que debo hacer? – Cuestiono el chico mirando con algo parecido a la confusión a su mejor amiga, que permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho – Hermione creo que deberías…

-Si, es lo que debes hacer – dijo ella, aunque en su interior aun tenía sus reservas – supongo que no hay persona a la que el Wizengamot vaya a escuchar más que a ti.

- No lo sé compañero, aun con tu testimonio, no creo que logren mucho – dijo Neville y Hermione no se movió, permaneció ajena a su comentario aunque pensaba lo mismo, eran muchos años de maldad infundida por los Malfoy, no creía que un solo acierto los librar del castigo – Pero tu mandas Harry, es tu decisión.

El azabache asintió y se puso de pie, Hermione lo miro extrañada y el sacudió un poco su arruinada cazadora.

- ¿A dónde vas? –

- A hablar con los Malfoy – dijo el simplemente, Hermione alzo la ceja impresionada pero no dijo nada mas- ¿vienes conmigo?

Parte de ella quería negar, rechazar la propuesta, es más, deseaba alejarse un poco mas de esa familia de tiranos adoradores de sangre, pero por otra parte, si Harry se lo había pedido era porque en verdad esperaba que ella le diera su apoyo y una vez más, el recuerdo de que hacía muchos años habían jurado ayudar a Harry siempre llego a su mente, su amistad era más grande el desprecio que su subconsciente sentía por los Malfoy, así que asintió dando una leve sonrisa.

- y todavía lo preguntas Harry… a veces eres muy tonto – dijo ella y le pareció observar una tímida sonrisa en los labios de su mejor amigo.

Lentamente se abrieron paso entre la gente que se mantenía dentro del gran comedor, las personas intentaban detenerlos en el camino, muchos les daban las gracias o los felicitaban por su valentía, Harry se veía incomodo cada vez que alguien con lagrimas en los ojos agradecía su coraje y su entrega, así que ella apresuro el paso jalando al ojiverde entre el mar de personas, eso hasta que se detuvieron frente a le mesa ocupada por los tres rubios.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los cuales los Malfoy no parecieron darse cuenta de que ellos estaban frente a sus ojos, pero luego, cuando incómodamente Harry carraspeo su garganta, la mujer fue la primera en prestarle atención a los recién llegados.

Hermione advirtió que su postura cambio inmediatamente después de que los notaran, los tres rubios se irguieron en la mesa, el orgullo de su detestado apellido aun estaba dentro de ellos y aunque probablemente sabían que cada persona dentro de esa sala deseaba desesperadamente que ellos desaparecieran del mundo, eso no parecía afectarles, los tres, a pesar del hollín en su piel y los hoyos en sus túnicas, se veían tan imponentes y elegantes como siempre.

Hermione quito su mirada de ellos, la verdad no se creía capaz de verlos por mas tiempo del necesario, sus rostros no traía buenos recuerdos, su mente parecía asociar sus caras con el dolor de la maldición cruciatus y podía asegurar que sus huesos estaban empezando a dolor de nuevo.

- Señora Malfoy, podría… podría hablar un minuto con usted – la voz de Harry sonó lejana, ella tampoco lo observaba a él.

- Lo que sea que deba decirme, lo puede hacer frente a mi familia Harry Potter…– dijo ella y Hermione se sorprendió ante el tono de voz, realmente esperaba ese tono aristócrata y superior que la rubia mujer solía utilizar contra ellos, pero la suave voz de Narcissa llego a sus oídos y parecía serena, tranquila y sin temor de escuchar lo que Harry debía decirlo.

El niño que vivió dos veces parecía dudarlo poco, pero luego de algunos segundos y de haberse aclarado la ganta de nuevo, su voz volvió a surgir.

-Solo quería decirle que… bueno… gracias – Harry se removió en su punto y Hermione se aventuro a mirar a la mujer, parecía realmente impresionada – Se que lo que hizo en el bosque fácilmente podría haberle costado la vida, pero aun así me ayudo a salir de ahí y quiero que sepa que se lo agradezco.

- solo hice lo que se suponía debía hacer – dijo la mujer y Hermione advirtió que su delgada mano apretó un poco más la de su hijo, que ahora miraba sus dedos entrelazados con los de su madre.

Hermione de nuevo deseo tener a su propia madre con ella.

- Bien, de igual forma se lo agradezco, sin usted yo no podría haber logrado nada – dijo Harry y cuando Hermione pensó que había terminado de charlar, solto algo que la dejo bastante impresionada a ella y a todos los Malfoy – y quiero que sepa que planeo atestiguar a favor de su familia frente al consejo de magos.

Nadie dijo nada, Hermione alzo su brazo intentando no demostrar su incomodidad y toco su adolorida nuca, al hacerlo sus ojos pasaron de la madre al hijo y se encontró con un par de ojos grises, sin duda uno de los ojos mas fríos y distantes que ella había visto en su vida, pero no miraban los suyos sino algo que se encontraba centímetros mas abajo, así pues, dejándose llevar por su naturaleza curiosa, Hermione bajo su propia mirada hacia el punto observado por los ojos escrutadores de Draco y su corazón dejo de palpitar por algunos segundos.

En el dorso del brazo que estaba tocando su nuca, justo debajo de su muñeca, una marca, una imborrable cicatriz, esa que ella misma había cuidado, a la cual había dejado curar lentamente, sin trato mágico alguno, esas dos palabras quedaban a la vista de ambos, dos palabas que significaban tanto para los dos.

_"Sangre sucia"_

* * *

_**POV/Draco.**_

Las palabras de Potter quedaron atascadas en algún punto de su cerebro pero el no las proceso, sus ojos habían capturado algo que le llamo más la atención, de forma casi morbosa y sucia, pero aun así, aun cuando en su mente se intentaba obligar a apartar la mirada, no podía hacerlo.

Al principio, cuando Potter y Granger se habían detenido frente a ellos para hablar con su madre, se había negado rotundamente a mirarlos, parte por cobarde y parte por orgullo, pero cuando Potter había dicho que intercedería por ellos frente al Wizengamot no pudo evitar alzar la vista incrédulo, era imposible que aquellas palabras hubiesen salido de la boca de Harry Potter, su enemigo desde… siempre.

Por un segundo pensó que decir algo, pero sus ojos fueron rápidamente captados por el movimiento realizado por Granger, el no la veía desde que lo salvaron dentro de la sala de menesteres, y su semblante se veía terrible, parecía agotada y adolorida, y supuso que asi era porque estaba tocando la parte posterior de su cuello.

Pero al instante en que la miro, algo ajeno a su perceptible cansancio llamo mucho mas su atención, llevaba el puño de su chaqueta arremangada al igual que la sucia camisa bajo ella, la piel dorada de sus brazos parecía haber sufrido algunos cortes como el resto de ella, muchas estaban a media cicatrización, probablemente había aplicado algo de díctamo en ellas y por ende ya mostraban una gran mejoría y si tenía algo de suerte no iba a tener más que algunas sombras de esas heridas cuando terminaran de curarse.

Pero había una, una marca en especial que parecía sobresalir del resto, y es que en su interior la potente seguridad de que aquella cicatriz había sido cuitada de forma tradicional, preservando de manera consiente la claridad de la herida, hizo que su mentón se agazapara un poco, pero aun así no aparto la vista.

Las palabras se mostraban claras y concisas en la piel de Hermione Granger.

"_Sangre sucia"_

El la había llamado de esa forma cientos de veces, en su cara, frente a sus amigos y también a sus espaldas, jamás le había parecido que estuviera mal empleado. Pero ahora, leyéndolo directamente de la piel de su brazo izquierdo, justo donde en su caso se encontraba aquella marca que aun escocía lentamente, ahora al verlo escrita ahí, rodeada de todo la barbarie que había causado lo que esas palabras significaban, estando ahí, por primera vez en sus dieciocho años pensó que quizás… solo quizás, si había estado empleando mas esas palabras.

Justo cuando leía las dos palabras por tercera vez noto algo de movimiento unos centímetros más arriba, la dueña del brazo que observaba paseo su mirada desde sus ojos hasta la marca en su brazo y de vuelta a sus orbes grises que ahora observan un par de ojos marrones que mostraban una mezcla de vergüenza y resentimiento.

Un segundo después de que se viera descubierto la dueña del brazo dejo caer este de golpe en su costado, semi-ocultando así la cicatriz y solo para asegurarse de que el no la mirara más de un tirón bajo el puño de su chaqueta y su camisa hasta llegar al borde de la muñeca, el parpadeo un par de veces antes de retirar su vista de esa mujer que había girado el rostro y ahora parecía dispuesta a alejarse de ellos lo más rápido posible.

- Bueno… eso era todo señora Malfoy – La voz de Potter lo obligo a mirarlo, extrañamente no sentía esas ganas de maldecirlo como le pasaba desde sus once años, siempre que se encontraban en algún pasillo o escuchaba a alguien hablar sobre el gran "San Potty" pero aun así, al verlo mejor algo amargo subió por su garganta y ni siquiera evito el gesto de asco que se impuso en su propia cara cuando el gran Harry Potter y la impu… y Granger dieran la espalda y se alejaron de su mesa.

- ¿Crees que lo diga en serio Lucius? – su madre permaneció observando la espalda de Potter hasta que desapareció entre la gente, el no se molesto en girar su rostro para ver a su padre, parte porque estaba casi seguro de cuál sería su respuesta y parte porque hacía meses que un sentimiento de profundo desprecio se había apoderado de él, quizás no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, pero él no podía dejar de sentir que todo por lo que su madre y el habían pasado todo ese tiempo era culpa de Lucius Malfoy.

- Por supuesto que no Narcissa, ese maldito mocoso no moverá un dedo por nosotros, para cuando nos demos cuenta el habrá hecho de las suyas… a Draco y a mi nos darán el beso del dementor, eso es más que seguro, tu quedaras confinada en una celda de azkaban y el ruin ministerio se quedara con todo lo que por derecho nos pertenece. La voz de Lucius era un susurro frio y vacio de algún sentimiento, tal como el siseo de una serpiente.

La ira de Draco bullo como una poción sobre cocinada en un caldero y todo empeoro cuando su madre agacho el rostro, apretó un poco mas su mano y un ligero, casi imperceptible temblor en sus delgados hombros le indico que después de aguantar estoicamente la mierda que salía de la boca de Lucius, su madre había sucumbido al llanto.

- El ministerio se quedara con todo – repitió casi arrastrando las palabras – La casa, el oro de nuestra bóveda en gringotts, los tesoros de la familia, que por tanto tiempo y tanto esfuerzo cuidaste… padre.

- Exacto – murmuro Lucius con desdén.

- La misma casa que quedo hecho un maldito cochinero por culpa de la asquerosidad de gente que se hizo con ella durante el año anterior – murmuro él y su madre giro su rostro, con lagrimas en los ojos, parecía impresionada por sus palabras – el mismo oro que desperdiciaste pagando año tras año los caprichos de Voldemort – Narcissa dio un respingo a su lado, su voz iba en aumento pero no le importaba realmente – los mismos tesoros que probablemente se hayan robado tus grandes amigos para venderlos en el callejón knockturn… ¿esas cosas padre?

- Draco… no – susurro su madre-

Lucius giro lentamente su rostro, su madre, entre ellos, parecía hiperventilar, y aunque por un instante se sintió como un chiquillo ante la fría mirada de su padre, no se dejo intimidar y permaneció fijo, ambos ojos grises escrutándose lentamente.

Lucius dejo escapar una sonrisa irónica que hizo que su sangre se calentara aun mas de ser posible.

- Dejarlo Narcissa, su reciente valentía no le servirá de nada ahora… nada ni nadie lo va a salvar de lo que se nos viene encima.

El no dijo nada, el peso de las palabras de su padre pareció caer sobre él una vez más… era cierto, no importaba cuantas cosas dijera, no importaba lo que hiciera, su destino estaba marcado desde el momento en que había dejado que tatuaran esa marca en su piel, estaba condenado.

Era cuestión de tiempo, días quizás… pero Draco no podría escapar de su destino.

Giro su rostro hacia un costado y observo con algo parecido a la pena la puerta del salón, por ella se colaba el reflejo del sol, el verano se acercaba pero si las palabras de su padre eran ciertas… el no estaría vivo para verlo.

* * *

Bueno... bienvenidas de nuevo... sin nada mas que decir _**dejen sus Reviews**._


	2. Chapter 2 : Juez&Vergugo

Capitulo 2: Juez y Verdugo.

_******Disclamer: **__Todos los personajes y hechizos presentados en este Fic son propiedad de Jk Rowling, yo solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

___Bueno, han pasado un par de semanas desde que colgué el primer capitulo._

_aquí____ esta el siguiente... que por cierto, me costo escribir, aun no me convence pero bien... supongo que es necesario un capitulo de transición antes de empezar realmente a contar esta historia como se debe._

___es un capitulo sencillo, tedioso... pero espero que entiendan hacia donde voy..._

___queria pedirles algo, siempre me ha gustado escribir contando con su apoyo y me agradaría que dejaran sus opiniones, sugerencias e ideas para el Fic, tomare algunas de ellas, lo prometo._

___gracias por todos los comentarios en el capitulo anterior, de verdad... ¡ S!_

___espero poder leerlas con este... **dejen sus Reviews**_

___por cierto... las que leen_**_ "los ojos melados de RJ Lupin"_**_ prometo actualizar a mas tardar el viernes... así__ que esten listas, que se viene algo bueno._

___en fin... gracias de nuevo._

___A Leer..._

* * *

Tocio fuertemente intentando apartar su rostro del espeso humo negro que de repente envolvió su figura.

Dando traspiés cruzo el umbral de la chimenea y con manos torpes limpio su rostro, la sala frente a ella se iba iluminando poco a poco a medida de que el hollín caía al suelo, un movimiento en la puerta llamo su atención así que sus ojos se dirigieron a la figura recién llegada.

- Merlín Harry, de verdad necesitas limpiar esta chimenea – Hermione se alejo de la desvencijada hoguera sacudiendo su chaqueta – Pensé que no llegarías hasta la noche.

- Las cosas se adelantaron un poco, Kingsley me pidió que regresara… - cruzo el salón dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón principal, justo frente a la castaña, que tocio de nuevo cuando el polvo que se alzo desde el desvencijado sillón por el peso del azabache – Hace casi un año que nadie pisa esta casa Hermione, no esperaras encontrarla limpia y preparada para nosotros, de todas formas… – dijo el limpiando los cristales de sus lentes con la punta de su camiseta - ¿Por qué no simplemente te apareciste en la puerta? no había necesidad de utilizar la red flu.

- El profesor Flitwick termino los encantamientos de protección, oficialmente desde hoy, nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts – se dejo caer junto a su amigo, suspirando pesadamente – Las cosas han mejorado desde la última vez que estuviste ahí, quizás deberías considerar pasar por…

- No, no puedo – la voz de Harry parecía tan agotada como siempre que ella intentaba sugerirle que se acercara al castillo, habían pasado dos semanas desde que lo había abandonado, la noche que dieron su ultimo adiós a los caídos y las tumbas de sus compañeros de batallas se encontraron bordeando la de Albus Dumbledore y ahora su vida consistía en ir del ministerio a Grimmauld place, donde se habían establecido ambos cuando decidieron que era hora de marcharse de los terrenos del castillo y darle también un poco de privacidad a los Weasley, negándose a pasar ese tiempo con ellos en la madriguera, y de ahí de vuelta a los estrados por los juicios interminables – Aun no Hermione…

- Bien…pues hoy terminamos de arreglar la torre de Gryffindor, los dormitorios estabas parcialmente destruidos pero creo que los dejamos bastante decentes – comento intentando desviar el tema, para no incomodarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que esté listo para el primero de septiembre? – cuestiono Harry mirando el techo manchado por la humedad sobre ellos –

- La profesora McGonagall está haciendo lo mejor que puede, pero aun así no cree que pueda dar cabida a tantos alumnos para este curso… ella está planteando otras estrategias, algo que le permita a Hogwarts abrir sus puestas, aun en las condiciones que se encuentra.

- -¿Algo como qué? – cuestiono.

- Este año… este años los niños de once años no recibirán sus cartas, no harán llamados para nuevos alumnos – la reacción de Harry fue tal como ella lo esperaba, los ojos verdes de él se conectaron con los suyos antes de que las últimas palabras abandonaran sus labios.

- No puede hacer eso, hay cientos de niños emocionados por cumplir la edad justa para poder ir a Hogwarts, no pueden simplemente arrebatarles eso Hermione.

- No entiendes Harry… McGonagall cree, y yo apoyo su teoría, de que no importa si hacen el llamado, los padres no les permitirán ir a sus hijos a un lugar que fue el sitio de una terrible batalla tan recientemente, la gente aun tiene miedo Harry, y hará falta mucho tiempo antes de que puedan superarlo.

- ¿y creen que arrebatándole el estudio a los niños harán que el miedo desaparezca?

- no, por supuesto que no, pero la profesora tiene un plan, una estrategia diferente y creo que puede funcionar…

El no dijo nada, el silencio parecía incomodo a su alrededor y la castaña suspiro antes de girar su cuerpo para mirar directamente el rostro ceñudo de Harry Potter.

- Han discutido la idea de que volvamos… la profesora nos lo conto hoy a los que estábamos ahí, Dean, Parvati, Seamus, Neville… cree que si el resto de la comunidad se da cuenta de que nosotros volvimos a la normalidad, ellos también lo consideren… ella nos lo explico, igual que la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick lo hicieron con los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Ella nos quiere ahí, a mí, a Ron… y a ti Harry.

- ¿Volver a Hogwarts? – dijo este con algo de asombro y temor en su voz –

- Es una propuesta, todos sabemos lo que Kingsley te ofreció… nos ofreció – se corrigió torciendo el gesto- pero ella piensa que quizás quieras volver.

- ¿Tu volverás? – murmuro él, mirando de soslayo la figura de su mejor amiga.

- Por supuesto, al final nunca fue mi ambición convertirme en auror, no tiene caso que acepte la propuesta de Kingsley… yo volveré a Hogwarts, los demás también lo harán, excepto Neville, el planea quedarse, pero en otras condiciones – murmuro y Harry solo arrugo el ceño, preguntando sin palabras el significado de lo dicho por la castaña- la profesora McGonagall le ofreció quedarse en Hogwarts… como ayudante de la profesora Sprout, le gustaría que lo preparara, para sustituirla algún día.

- ¿Neville… profesor de Hogwarts? – Parecía gratamente sorprendido, al igual que ella, se alegraba que al menos a estas alturas comenzaran a mejorar las cosas para algunos de ellos, que tanto habían sufrido durante la guerra.

- Lo sé… tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando la profesora se lo dijo, luego de terminar el trabajo de hoy, creo que nunca vi a Neville tan feliz – comento con una sonrisa, aunque esta fue desapareciendo al notar que su amigo sea cavilando los planes de la profesora de transformaciones - Quizás deberías considerarlo Harry… ya no hay prisa por crecer, la academia de aurores siempre estará ahí para ti… ¿No crees?

- No, no lo sé Hermione, no creo que…

- Solo piénsalo – corto ella dándole un suave apretón a sus manos – ahora… cuéntame, que paso en el ministerio.

La figura de Harry se congelo en el asiento, parecía que no esperaba que ella preguntara acerca de lo ocurrido.

Desde el principio había decidió mantenerse a raya de las investigaciones, por eso volvía cada día Hogwarts aunque el peso de la batalla parecía hincarse en pecho durante algunos minutos cada mañana que podía un pie sobre el piso empedrado, aun el dolor era perfectamente palpable y la respiración se de dificultaba mientras recorría ciertos pasillos o algunas habitaciones, aun así ahí podía aprovechar su tiempo en algo mucho más productivo y mas liberador, podía ayudar a reconstruir lo que durante seis años fue su segundo hogar… pero aun sentía curiosidad, había leído algunas cosas en el profeta, pero Harry sabía lo que sucedía en ministerio de primera persona, el podía explicarle mejor lo sucedido.

- Hoy interrogaron a los testigos… sobre los Malfoy, hoy intervine a favor ellos, tenias que ver el rostro de los magos frente a mí, parecían tan desdichados y decepcionados cuando me escucharon hablar… - la amargura era tanta en la voz del azabache que Hermione no tuvo corazón para decirle que quizás no debía presentarse a favor de ellos, que lo mejor hubiese sido que justicia se encargara de su castigo… - De igual forma no creo que haya logrado nada, todo apunta a que ellos son culpables de los que se le acusa.

- Porque lo son Harry – susurro ella mirando con preocupación el semblante de Harry, parecía mucho mas abatido de lo que debería, dado que hablaban sobre los Malfoy.

- No, no lo entiendes… lo están culpando de cosas que ellos no hicieron, están aprovechando su estado para hundirlos, no creo que haya nada que pueda hacer ahora.

- Quizás si lo hicieron, quizás no Harry… eso no lo sabemos.

- están culpándolos de haberte torturado en su salón – dijo él a secas.

Hermione arrugo el seño confundida… eso era imposible.

- Eso no es cierto, nadie sabe lo que ocurrió ahí… como se enterarían de lo que sucedió si ninguna persona levanto cargos por eso, yo jamás lo dije, Ron no se acerca al ministerio desde hace días y tu tampoco dijiste nada – explico a sabiendas que tenía razón, aunque la postura de Harry no se relajaba - ¿Tu no dijiste nada… cierto?

- Por supuesto que no… no fui yo… fue… Luna

- ¿Lu-Luna? – musito horrorizada, como podía haber divulgado algo así sin su consentimiento.

- Ella estuvo ahí al igual que Olivanders, ambos contaron sobre su estadía en el sótano de los Malfoy, Luna siempre ha tenido ese don de decir la verdad pese a lo incomoda que puede resultar, y cuando fue su turno, lo conto todo… como podíamos escuchar tus gritos atreves de las paredes al igual que las maldiciones contra a ti y como llegaste casi inconsciente al Refugio después… menciono tu cicatriz, la forma en la que te marcaron.

- Pero no fueron los Malfoy, fue Bellatrix Lastrange – dijo casi indignada- claro que los Malfoy tampoco hicieron nada para detenerla… pero sus varitas jamás me hicieron daño, ellos no interfirieron.

- El problema es que no hay ningún testigo confiable que asegure eso… es la palabra de Luna, que escucho claramente tus gritos, contra la de ellos, que están prácticamente hundidos… al menos que.

Oh no…

- Al menos que tu rindas declaraciones y digas la verdad… cuentes lo que sucedió, no creo que necesiten utilizar Veritaserum contigo, saben que no mientes.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante las palabras de su mejor amigo, el no había intentado que ella o Ron se prestaran para sus planes y que se lo pidiera no la dejaba en un lugar muy cómodo, no podía hacerlo… o no quería hacerlo.

- Hermione no te pido que los defiendas, ni que hables bien de ellos frente al consejo de magos… pero cuenta la verdad, di que fue Bellatrix quien te torturo, no dejes que los hundan por un crimen que no cometieron.

- ¿y qué va a pasar con los que si hicieron? ¿Qué pasara con todas las personas que padecieron bajo la varita de Lucius o de Draco? ¿Crees que es justo que permanezcan impunes a pesar de que lastimaron a tanta gente? – cuestiono algo alterada –

- Malfoy nunca quiso ser un mortifago Hermione, tú lo viste, aterrado…

- Eso no le resta responsabilidad Harry… no creo que yo…-

- Solo piénsalo… - dijo este poniéndose de pie, cortándola de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho con él, sin dar oportunidad a la castaña para rebatir su punto.

Ella no podía simplemente presentarse frente a ese tribunal y relatar lo que sucedió, aun era difícil recordarlo sin que un nudo en su garganta le impidiera hablar con normalidad, era difícil contar lo cerca que estuvo de su muerte.

Aunque sonara estúpido sabiendo el hecho de que durante un año paso sus días a merced de la muerte.

El recuerdo de Bellatrix Lastrange apuntando su varita hacia ella, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre y desenfocados de ira, y sentir maldición tras maldición colisionar contra su cuerpo, cercenando cada nervio de su piel, arrastrándola hasta el abismo mas dolorosos que una mente pueda imaginar, arrebatándole el aire en forma de gritos y lamentos, ese recuerdo era sin duda el peor que tenia.

Era la primera vez que Hermione se sentía débil, indefensa, frágil y mil veces inferior frente a una bruja… fue la primera y la única vez que despreciaba su sangre muggle, porque en sus pasamientos mas profundos, oscuros y secretos, mientras su cuerpo era destrozado por las maldiciones de de esa varita y se preparaba para el final, ella culpo a su sangre impura, ella supo que de ser su estatus diferente… no estaría ahí, sufriendo y agonizando hasta la muerte.

No, no podía hacerlo… no por los Malfoy que habían visto su sufrimiento y no habían movido un dedo por ella, no por ellos.

* * *

- Pero tú dijiste…

- Se lo que dije, pero aun así creen que pueden hacer una pequeña excepción, solo una, antes de llevar a cabo mi plan.

Un par de voces llamaron su atención, Hermione caminaba sobre el frio suelo con sus pies descalzos contra él, la pequeña taza humeaba entre sus manos mientras ella soplaba el té en su interior.

Camino despacio hasta la puerta del salón, para encontrar a su mejor amigo de rodillas frente a la chimenea, mas allá de su torso precariamente cubierto, estaba la figura ardiente de Kingsley Shacklebolt, bailando entre las llamas, mientras miraba con gesto preocupado a Harry.

- No pueden hacer eso, no de esa forma – la voz de Harry sonaba repleta de ira y algo que Hermione no quiso aceptar… desesperación.

Lo que sea que Kingsley estuviera contándole, no era bueno… para nada.

- No hay nada que pueda hacer, la situación se escapa de mis manos.

- Eres el Maldito primer Ministro Kingsley, debes hacer algo – Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron impresionada por la actitud de Harry, pero Kingsley no parecía estarlo, el moreno pareció suspirar, haciendo que algunas llamas subieran unos centímetros más, y luego solo negó débilmente-

- Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos Harry, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, debes dejarlo ir, Mañana al medio día harán el comunicado oficial, Narcisa será escoltada a Azkaban mañana mismo, cuando se sepa la sentencia… Lucius y Draco Malfoy serán ejecutados a la media noche, los dementores esperan por ellos enclaustrados en el ministerio-

El sonido de la taza al romperse fue lo que hizo que el azabache mirara asustado, varita en mano, hacia la puerta del salón.

Hermione parecía horrorizada por lo que Kingsley acaba de decir, se suponía que nadie más seria besado por esas horrendas criaturas, se suponía que Kingsley se iba a deshacer de ellas para siempre.

- ¿Hermione? – Dijo Harry bajando la varita lentamente, mirando ceñudo a su compañera - ¿Hermione, estas bien?

- ¿Les darán el beso? – Murmuro mirando del azabache hacia el primer ministro que parecía algo impresionado por su repentina aparición - ¿Los mataran?

- Si… -dijo con simpleza el azabache, aunque la ira era un perceptible en sus palabras – Lo harán.

- Pero… no pueden… eso es, es horrible – dijo ella y con pasos tambaleantes, dejando los restos de la taza rota en el suelo, se acerco a la chimenea para ver directamente al primer ministro – Kingsley no pueden hacer algo así, prometieron que los dementores se irían, que los echarían del ministerio.

- Y lo haremos… pero los del Wizengamot consideran que es necesario demostrarle a la comunidad mágica que estamos impartiendo la justicia – explico casi avergonzado de sus palabras –

- ¡Eso no es justicia, eso es barbarismo! – dijo ella disgustada -

- Hermione, no entiendo porque te sorprende, nadie hizo nada por ellos y ahora los van a ejecutar por crímenes que no cometieron – dijo Harry casi con tono venenoso, ella lo miro boquiabierta –

- No insinuaras que es mi culpa, los Malfoy han sido unos bastardos egoístas toda su vida, su familia se ha encargado de alabar la pureza de sangre por generaciones, repudiando y agrediendo a los que ellos consideraban impuros… ellos se encargaron de cavar su propia tumba Harry Potter, no yo-

- S, quizás tienes razón… y ahora morirán por eso – dijo él.

Hermione observo el rostro contrariado y enojado de Harry, y el ahora avergonzado de Kingsley… algo mas sucedía, algo que ella no sabia y que se escondía detrás del veneno en las palabras De Harry.

- ¿Por qué decidieron ajusticiarlos de esa forma? ¿Qué los impulso a tomar esa decisión? –cuestiono a ambos, que permanecieron en silencio - ¿Qué, que es?

- Son muchos asuntos Hermione… muchas deudas con la sociedad, Los Malfoy han hecho cosas, bueno Lucius es un mortifago más que famoso y su hijo infiltro a una tanda de ellos en Hogwarts, con lo que causo la muerte del director y varios heridos, además los cargos contra ellos… bien, son muchos.

Kingsley divagaba y eso no era propio de él…

-¿Qué es? – repitió, imprimiendo hastió en cada silaba.

- Ellos deben pagar por lo que hicieron y creen que esta…

- ¡Y UN CUERNO! – Dijo ella de mal humor, acercándose hasta quedar frente a Harry que evitaba sus ojos - ¿Qué-esta-pasando Harry Potter?

- El rumor sobre lo que sucedió la noche que llegamos a su mansión se ha esparcido como pólvora, ahora la gente está exigiendo justicia – murmuro Harry, mirando un punto en el rostro de la castaña, pero no sus ojos que se abrían a medida que entendía las palabras de su amigo – están pidiendo que los entreguen a los dementores… por ti.

Algo dentro del pecho de la castaña se detuvo y como si vertieran líquido helado en su columna un escalofrío la recorrió de punta a punta.

Los Malfoy iban a recibir el beso del dementor por su culpa…

Por algo que no habían hecho…

Por algo que ella se había negado a desmentir.

No… no podía permitirlo.

- Kingsley… dile a los miembros del Wizengamot que estaré en el ministerio a primera hora de mañana… diles que rendiré mi declaración, que tengan preparado el Veritaserum – murmuro suavemente mientras le daba la espalda a ambos hombres y caminaba lentamente fuera de la habitación.

Mañana se presentaría y diría la verdad… iba a necesitar de todo su valor Gryffindor y la poción corriendo por sus venas para poder relatar lo ocurrido.

* * *

- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy – La potente voz de Kingsley irrumpió el ajetreado ruido producido por todos los asistentes, el aludido alzo un poco más la barbilla, observando con desdén al grupo de magos que conformaban el reinstituido Wizengamot - Luego de una ardua discusión, hemos dictado sentencia.

Los presentes permanecieron en silencio, impacientes por escuchar lo que el primer ministro tenia por decir.

- Lucius Malfoy es encontrado culpable de los cargos impuestos y se condena a pagar su deuda con la sociedad mágica, padeciendo un periodo de doce meses en Azkaban, la prisión de alta seguridad.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, cientos de personas sentadas a lo largo y ancho de las tribunas dispuestas para la observación de los juicios ahí realizados, dejaron saber su desconcierto y disconformidad ante la sentencia elegida contra Lucius Malfoy.

Ella estaba de acuerdo en cierta parte, aunque esa misma mañana se había presentado a primera hora y declarado, contando todo lo sucedido en la mansión mientras los mantuvieron cautivos, ella pensaba que estaban siendo muy indulgentes con ese hombre,

Lucius Malfoy había dañado a muchas personas y el hecho de que ese fuera su castigo, algo tan simple para alguien ruin y cruel. Hacía que un mal sabor se instala en su boca.

- ¡SILENCIO! – Bramo el primer ministro, llevando su varita la borde su cuello, los gritos cesaron inmediatamente después, Kingsley paseo sus oscuros ojos sobre la multitud expectante, antes de reacomodar los pergaminos en sus manos y aclarar su garganta, dejando claro que no gavia terminado de comunicar el castigo del hombre que parecía casi divertido con su condena.

… - Un periodo de doce meses en Azkaban y se le concederá la oportunidad de recibir visitas una vez al mes, bajo es estricto control de los aurores encargados de la prisión.

El silencio no se rompió, pero aun cuando ella se encontraba en las primeras gradas y no podía observar a la mayoría de los rostros presentes, estaba segura que en cada uno de ellos había una mueca de inconformidad y decepción que podía percibir en su propio rostro y en el de Ron, que se removía incomodo a su lado, con las orejas casi tan rojas como s pelo, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules fijos en los tres rubios sentados en el centro de la sala.

- No puedo creer que Harry los este ayudando – la ira era palpable en la voz del pelirrojo, aunque esta era apenas un susurro que solo ella podía escuchar – Un año en Azkaban, un maldito año… de nuevo se saldrá con la suya, ese bastardo. Debimos acabar con él cuando tuvimos la oportunidad, debimos dejar que Dobby lo matara, los matara a todos… purgar al mundo de Lucius Malfoy.

- Ron – murmuro Hermione impresionada ante el odio impreso en las palabras de su mejor amigo – Ron, Harry no interfirió por el… Harry lo hizo por Narsissa, solo por ella, no lo olvides.

Ella no le había contado a Ron sobre su participación… porque ella no lo había hecho solo por la rubia mujer, que había recibido su absolución hacia ya algunos minutos.

- Por Narcissa – bufo entre divertido y exasperado ante lo dicho por ella- Nada más y nada menos que por Narcissa Malfoy – repitió con gesto de asco.

- Ella lo salvo, el siente que se lo debe – explico, repitiendo tal cual las palabras que su mejor amigo le había dicho en tantas ocasiones durante los días anteriores, palabras que ella había luchado por creer suyas, por encontrarles verdadero sentido, pero que aun ahí, luego de testificar y ayudar a su indulto, seguían sin parecerle del todo una buena idea.

- Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione… es ella, es la misma mujer que te dejo a merced de Bellatrix Lastrange, la misma que te iba a ver morir sobre la alfombra de su sala de estar, bajo las torturas de su hermana, sin vergüenza alguna.

- Basta Ron… solo déjalo – murmuro, a sabiendas que él tenía razón.

- Del mismo modo – continuo Kingsley sobre el estrado – teniendo en cuenta el daño infringido por Lucius Malfoy contra la comunidad Muggle, se le sentencia a cumplir con 580 horas se servicios comunitario enfocados en alguna de las diversas zonas posibles dentro de la comunidad de nuestros hermanos Muggles, serán planeadas, estudiadas y supervisadas por el jefe del nuevo departamento para asuntos Muggles, Arthur Weasley, y estas serán obligatorias, sin ningún tipo de ayuda mágica, llevadas a cabo bajo la estricta vigilancia de un equipo especial de Aurores – Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y un pequeño _"ahí tienes bastardo_" se coló de los labios del pelirrojo – y de no ser cumplidas en un periodo máximo de doce meses... la condena se ampliara y el acusado será enviado a Azkaban de forma permanente, para pagar sus deudas en confinamiento.

La multitud asintió en silencio, con débil esperanza de que Lucius, de alguna forma, fuera incapaz de cumplir con su obligación y así terminara enclaustrado en Azkaban, como ciertamente se merecía.

- Ahora… - Kingsley aclaro de nuevo su garganta y miro directamente los helados y grises ojos del rubio frente a él, que había perdido la irreverencia a media que se conocía su castigo – Señor Malfoy… tras un largo cuestionamiento por parte de todos los miembros del Wizengamot y en conocimiento del peligro que representa para la sociedad en este momento, hemos tomado la decisión de quitarle su varita, privándolo asi de la magia mientras cumpla la totalidad de su condena – explico mirando con cierto regocijo impropio de él, la cara de absoluta incredulidad de Lucius Malfoy – y para asegurarnos de que no utilizara cualquier otra varita, cuando abandone esta sala, se le colocara un rastreador, no importa donde este o que varita utilice, si usted hace Magia… lo sabremos.

Hermione permaneció impasible ante las palabras de Kingsley, al contrario de la multitud a sus espaldas, que parecía mucho más animada que al principio.

La figura de Lucius Malfoy fue guiada entre los estrados y desapareció detrás de unas enormes puertas de roble, siendo custodiado por dos aurores, el primer ministro observo la escena hasta que los tres hombres desaparecieron de su vista, luego, casi en cámara lenta, giro su rostro hacia la ultima figura rubia que permanecía sentada frente a él, con sus manos inmovilizadas por las cadenas que salían de su silla, su cuerpo desgarbado en ella y sus ojos mirando algún punto en el suelo bajo sus pies.

Casi sintió pena por él.

Draco Malfoy no había alzado el rostro en ningún momento…

* * *

_**POV/Draco.**_

Un maldito año… eso era todo.

Casi quiso sonreír cuando escucho la condena de su padre, un año es Azkaban, una azkaban sin dementores, era casi vacaciones para un hombre como Lucius Malfoy.

No comprendía en que estaban pensando los miembros del Wizengamot al condenarlo de esa forma, si pensaban que de alguna manera la corta estadía en la prisión iba a cambiar el carácter de su padre, estaban equivocados.

Se preguntaba cómo lo pensaban castigar a él, o si quizás pensaran colocarlo en celdas continuas… honestamente rogaba a Salazar que no lo hicieran.

El ruido que hizo su padre al levantarse de la silla y ser precariamente arrastrado fuera de la sal casi hizo que el alzara el rostro, pero no, se negaba rotundamente a ver la mirada de suficiencia en esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, esa mirada fría y despiadada con la que había crecido y que ahora despreciaba tanto.

Los gritos de los presentes casi lo ensordecieron cuando su padre dejo el salón, permaneciendo el fijo en su silla, atado a ella por las frías cadenas que abrazaban sus manos, la piel de sus brazos parecía quemar bajo ellas y parte de su subconsciente estaba seguro de que se trataba de la marca tenebrosa, grabada a fuego en su piel.

La gente poco a poco volvió al tenso silencio que había reinado en la sala, hasta que el rasgar de las plumas sobre los pergaminos era lo único que se escuchaba.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy – dijo con voz clara el hombre sobre el estrado, al escuchar su segundo nombre reprimió un gesto de asco.

El rubio permaneció mirando el suelo bajo sus pies… aunque claramente sentía los ojos del primer ministro sobre su rostro.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy es encontrado… culpable de ensañamiento y traición contra la comunidad, al encontrarse reclutado en el grupo de magos mejor conocidos como Mortifagos, teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido durante la guerra y los crímenes llevados a cabo por dicha sociedad de magos, se llego a la conclusión de castigar al señor Malfoy por presunta participación.

Sin poder o quizás sin querer evitarlo, Draco dio un ligero asentimiento, a sabiendas de que no había manera posible de escapar de su destino, al final, el confinamiento en azkaban era lo que siempre lo había esperado, no había otra opción.

- Luego de un profundo estudio y sin más pruebas contra el señor Malfoy que los testimonios presentados y la marca que se encontró en el acusado demostrando así su pertenencia en el grupo de magos tenebrosos… los miembros de Wizengamot hemos decidió que el señor Malfoy cumplirá su condena sirviendo a la comunidad mágica durante un periodo de doce meses.

Detuvo su respiración… eso significaba que.

- De igual forma, el señor Draco Malfoy debe presentarse ante el consejo de magos dos veces al mes y de incumplir será penalizado… también hay que acotar que el señor Malfoy ya tiene un establecimiento donde cumplirá su condena, ya que esta mañana un miembro de la comunidad mágica se presento voluntario para aceptarlo en su establecimiento.

¿Qué?...

- Ahora… teniendo en cuenta que el señor Malfoy no ha terminado su educación mágica… es posible que tenga que regresar al colegio, si este es lo acepta de regreso, usted será notificado a tiempo y de ser así, no tiene otra opción, parte de su condena será regresar a Hogwarts, donde tomaba regularmente clases.

La incredulidad se coló en su rostro… ¿regresar a Hogwarts? Eso era imposible, no podían obligarlo a regresar, casi prefería un año en Azkaban que tener que regresar a ese maldito castillo.

- Señor Malfoy – dijo con voz clara el primer ministro, el aludido no hizo ademan de escucharlo, sus ojos no se movieron del suelo – Draco Malfoy – dijo con más fuerza, y aunque se negaba padecer bajo su autoridad, alzo ligeramente el rostro, mirando al primer ministro entre sus claras pestañas –

El hombre lo observo por algunos segundos y si Draco no estuviera fuertemente capacitado en el arte de la legermancia y la oclumancia, podrá considerar la idea de que quizás estaba intentando colarse entre sus pensamientos.

Justo en el momento que pensaba retirar sus ojos de los oscuros que lo miraban casi con compasión, el primer ministro volvió a hablar, mientras las cadenas en sus brazos aflojaban su agarre y dos aurores se acercaban a él.

- Señor Malfoy se le está otorgando una nueva oportunidad… no la desperdicie.

Su cuerpo fue empujado hasta la sala continua, la cual se sorprendió al no encontrarla vacía.

Al contrario, frente a él, justo en la mesa donde se encontraba el acta de su sentencia, el secretario responsable en documentar su salida del ministerio y su varita o más bien, la varita que su madre le había cedido, se encontraba sentado un segundo hombre.

Su pelo absolutamente blanco, largo y liso se encontraba atado en la parte inferior de su nuca, la barba que le había visto durante tanto tiempo había desaparecido y su rostro no se estaba tan marcado por arrugas como hace algunas semanas, sus pateados ojos, normalmente pálidos y cansados, brillaban cuando lo observo caminar hacia él y sentarse frente a frente.

Por algunos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada… el secretario, sentado a un lado parecía incomodo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo con voz simple el rubio, intentando parecer despreocupado por la presencia de aquel hombre.

- Estoy pagando mi deuda con usted Joven Malfoy – respondió el, con voz firme pero igualmente simple.

El muchacho se removió incomodo en la silla.

- Usted no me debe nada – dijo, evitando la mirada del anciano, esa mirada que había enfrentado tantas veces y que aun seguía poniéndole el vello de la nuca en punta.

- Me mantuviste con vida muchacho, creo que si te debo algo.

La mano repleta de callosidad y arrugas de Garrick Ollivander estiro el pergamino que se encontraba olvidado frente a la mesa… Draco dudo algunos segundos pero luego lo tomo y sus ojos grises leyeron con prisa el contenido.

Así que había sido el…

Olivander le había salvado de una estadía en azkaban

Ese hombre que tanto había sufrido lo había salvado.

No supo que decir, cuando sus ojos abandonaron el pergamino solo pudo mirar al anciano frente a él, que se limitaba a pasear sus propias orbes por el rostro del rubio.

- Necesitas estar en la tienda a primera hora del Lunes… tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer si queremos abrir la tienda a tiempo… – dijo con cuidado, poniéndose de pie y caminando lentamente a la salida de la sala.

- No era necesario que usted…

- Y así quizás podamos encontrarte una varita nueva… esa que tienes es buena, pero no para ti – murmuro ajeno al comentario que había empezado el muchacho - Fresno, de veinte siete y medio, flexible… esa varita es buena para tu madre, pero no para ti.

Dicho esto, el anciano abandono el salón, dejando al rubio sentado en la silla fría de metal, mirando el marco por donde había desaparecido.

Draco permaneció impasible mientras el secretario tomaba sus huellas y se encargaba del papeleo.

No dijo nada mientras abandonaba el salón

Y se mantuvo en silencio cuando se encontró con su madre, llorando en el pasillo.

Cuando llego a su casa, o lo que quedaba de lo que un día había sido su hogar, se dejo caer en la cama que por tantos meses había sido su único refugio, cubrió su rostro con la almohada y dejo escapar un suave suspiro.

Era imposible lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se había salvado de azkaban.

Era libre.

Por ahora…

* * *

Bien... En el proximo capitulo habra interaccion entre nuestros protagonistas... y mas desde la vista del hermoso rubio... lo prometo... ahora me despido hasta la proximo, esperando ansiosamente sus comentarios y sus ideas... besos._******  
**_


End file.
